What Was I Thinkin'
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: Set during the summer between season 4 and 5 not long after Jackie and Hyde got together..one night they take a wild ride around town and crazyness happens!


A/N: This is a songfic I did years ago under a different name. I'm pretty sure it was deleted, but if not, I promise I didn't steal someone elses story! lol One day I listened to this song, "What Was I Thinkin'?" by Dierks Bently, it just reminded me of Jackie and Hyde when they first started dating so I decided to write a song fic about it lol I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or the song used in this fic.

_______________________________________________________

* * *

_

Steven Hyde tried to sneak up to Jackie's house as quietly as he could, which was hard to do in an El Camino. When you drive a vehicle that purrs like a contented kitten while idling, it was hard to sneak anywhere.

He still couldn't believe he'd gotten himself in this situation. Jackie was hot, but was she worth this much trouble? He was terrified of her father, but if you asked him if he was in front of other people, he'd deny it straight out. But, her father had money, and he was heartless, oddly enough, almost like Jackie. Her father had enough money to get him thrown in jail for no reason, and no matter how much he bragged about it, Steven hated it there. Those stupid jailers wouldn't let you have a circle to make everything better. Sometimes Hyde wondered why Jackie's dad loved putting people in jail. Maybe he knew from first hand experience how bad it truly was in the joint.

________________________________________________

_Becky was a beauty from south Alabama  
her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer  
think he even did a little time in the slammer  
what was I thinkin?  
_

Hyde waited impatiently for Jackie to come outside, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel to some tune in his head when the front door opened and Jackie came running out. She opened the passenger door, hopped inside and gave him a sweet kiss. It was when Hyde was turning around to leave when he saw him: Jackie's dad. Oh, shit. He had a gun!

Hyde threw his El Comino into drive and hit the gas, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Before he turned the corner out of her driveway, he heard something pinging against his tailgate. He'd shot his car. Now he was going to have to get that fixed before anyone noticed.

Back at Jackie's house, her dad was inside on the phone, calling the police station to report Hyde. That little dirt bag was going to pay for stealing his little girl.

________________________________________

_she snuck out one night met me by the front gate  
her daddy came out wavin that 12 gage  
tore out the drive and peppered my tail gate  
what was I thinkin?  
Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay  
but that crossed my mind a little to late_

Hyde glanced over at Jackie and gulped. She was so sexy. That white tank top was so tiny and so tight and those cut offs were so short. It looked like her breasts were about to pop right out of that teeny, tiny shirt..

He wondered how far he could get with Jackie tonight. Oh, what the hell, it didn't matter to him if he went all the way tonight. He just had to kiss her. He had to get his hands on her. He had to do something.

________________________________

_Cause I was thinkin bout a little white tank top sittin right there in the middle by me, _

_I was thinkin bout a long kiss man just gotta get goin where the night might lead  
I know what I was feelin  
but what was I thinkin?  
What was I thinkin'?  
_

Suddenly, Steven heard sirens and saw blue lights in the rearview mirror. He cursed. Those police sirens were getting closer. He had to get rid of them. Up ahead, he saw a dirt road. That was perfect.

He turned onto the dirt road as fast as he could. Jackie screamed as she slammed into Hyde's shoulder. "Steven, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed, there were cops behind us and I think they were looking for us," he stated.

'How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Maybe because they're still behind us!" he yelled, noticing that the sirens had followed them onto the dirt road.

Hyde pushed the gas harder. He had to get away from them. He wasn't going to jail for her. Unless she put out of course.

Meanwhile, Jackie was starting to enjoy the high speed chase. "Faster, Steven! Faster," she hollered.

Hyde looked at her approvingly. "You got it, babe," he said. He turned up the radio when he realized that Led Zeppelin was playing. This only seemed to excite her more. She leaned over and gave him a kiss right on the lips, wanting to go into full make-out mode. "Wait a few more minutes, babe," he said, "then we can do that."

________________________

_By the county line the cops are nippin on our heels  
Pulled of the road kicked it in 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights and tore through a corn field  
What was I thinkin?  
Out the other side she was hollerin faster  
Took the dirt road had the radio blastin  
_

Hyde pulled into the parking lot of the bar Bud used to work at. "Steven, what are we doing here?" Jackie demanded.

"This is where we're gonna hide," he answered.

"I'm not hiding here," she said, not moving.

"Well, I guess you're staying here by yourself cause I'm goin in," he said before getting out of the car.

"Steven, you can't leave me here," she yelled before following him to the bar's door. "What if some greasy, sweaty, biker man tries to steal me?"

"He'll get tired of you and bring you back in five minutes, Jackie," he said before opening the door and walking inside, Jackie hot on his heels.

Jackie looked around in disgust. "This is the kind of place you like to hang out in. It's gross. Look, I bet those glasses aren't even clean," Jackie complained, pointing at the people drinking.

"Let's dance," Steven said, noticing that the patrons in the bar were already throwing them dirty looks. He had to shut her up before they got thrown out.

Jackie looked around. "This is Led Zeppelin, Steven. You can't dance to Led Zeppelin," she said.

"You can with my kind of dancing," he said before guiding her out to the dance floor and pulling her hips close to his. And just stood there.

"Steven, this isn't dancing," she pointed out.

"Just give me a second," he said before starting to grind her hips against his, starting out their dirty dance.

"Oh, Steven, I like this," Jackie said, getting into it. Her hands wound around his neck as her body started moving against him, slowly and sexily. She started grinding her hips into his and moving her body to the beat of the song. She was dancing so sexily that she started gaining the attention of most of the men in the bar causing someone to interrupt their dance.

"Hey, there pretty lady. How 'bout you come and dance with a real man," someone said behind her.

Jackie looked behind her and gagged. This man was really gross. Too gross to describe.

"I don't think so. I don't dance with ugly men," she insulted.

"You just a skanky bitch," the man growled. "I like that in a woman." The man grinned lustfully.

"Hey," Hyde yelled before hauling off and punching the man in the face. When the big man fell to the dirty floor, a tooth falling out of his mouth, Hyde said, "I'm the only person that gets to call her that."

________________

_Hit the hokney tonk for a little close dancin  
what was I thinkin?  
oh I knew there'd be hell to pay  
but that crossed my mind a little too late_

cause I was thinkin bout a little white tank top sittin right there in the middle by me,  
I was thinkin bout a long kiss man just gotta get goin where the night might lead  
I know what I was feelin but what was I thinkin?

_when the mountain of a man with a born to kill tattoo  
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
we ran out side hood slidin like Bo Duke  
what was I thinkin?_

"OH, Steven, you're protecting my honor. That's so sexy!" Jackie reached up and started making out with him.

Steven looked up at the bartender and noticed him on the phone. "I think we need to go, Jackie

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I think we're gonna have another run in with the law," he said before grabbing her hand and running outside.

They ran outside, Jackie running to the passenger side, Hyde sliding across the hood to the driver's side. He jumped in, started up the car and sped out of the parking lot.

Hyde looked down at his watch as he pulled back into Jackie's drive way. It was two thirty.

Hyde grinned to himself, thinking about the last few hours. He had drove himself and Jackie to the woods where they'd had their "first date," and proceeded to make out. He'd almost gotten to home base, but she'd put on the brakes. Oh, well. Maybe next time.

Damn. Jackie's dad was waiting outside of the front door when he pulled up. He put the car in park and rolled down the window as Jackie got out, waiting for Jack to come over.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't want you to ever come near my daughter again, " he yelled at Hyde.

"But, Daddy-" Jackie started but was cut off by her father.

"I don't want to hear it. Now get in the house."

________________

_I finally got her home at a half past two  
and here daddy in a lawn chair sittin on the driveway  
put it in park as he started my way  
what was I thinkin?  
Oh what was I thinkin?  
Oh what was I thinkin?  
_


End file.
